Training chloe
by Freezymint
Summary: When will benedict goes to Holland to find his soulfinder he is engulfed in a whole new world he has never seen before. Will he have to change or will Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

Training Chloe

Chapter one

Will's perspective:

It's a week after Crystal said my soulfinder was in Amsterdam, since then I have been doing some research on the savant net to find out a more, precise location of her.

So far I have a list of every savant on the net and their locations and ages, right now I am trying the highlight all the girls with the same birthday as me.

"Will?" Karla is calling from the kitchen, "will you go and find Zed for me honey? Sky wants him, and she thinks you might know where he is."

I sigh, what makes sky think I know where Zed is, she could just use telepathy to call him, jeeze I hate these lovebirds.

"Zed!" I call out telepathically to him, "Sky wants you, now go see her so I can carry on searching for MY soalfinder!"

"Ok, okay big bro" comes Zeds voice crystal clear in my brain, "I'm coming, tell her to meet me in my bedroom" it's almost as though I can feel the looks he give as he sends that, I shudder and shout out "sky! Zed says meet him in his bedroom."

I shake my head, why does this have to be this hard, putting up with this the whole time? I close my eyes and imagine what she will looks like, blonde, brown...no black hair, long enough just to reach her upper ass, pale, perfect, porcelain skin, flawless..

Hmmm, a clever girl, one with a smart mouth, and...perhaps, a beautiful skinny body?

That would be my dream girl, I smile at myself, knowing that such a girl probably doesn't exist, and when I find her she will be completely different. Forcing my eyes open I carry on looking.

After going through every name I have found at least four potential soulfinders, and I am so excited, I have their addresses,work places, cells and home phones. My flight is booked for tomorrow morning and my hotel is ready for me. All to do now is to look at the girls' files, I have forced myself not to look at anything but names on their cards before now, but I pick up the first one.

Name: Chloe Elizabeth blossom porter

Job: call girl/submissive

Work place no.: 01263452883

Work place: 595 priory av.

Cell no.:+044 673 665 3214

Gender: female

Relationship status: owned

Place of birth: Bell hospital, Essex England

Home address: (translated from Dutch) 74 great lane, Holland

Soulfinder?: no

Savant ability(s): the ability to change my appearance at will, including animals and objects and gases.

I gasp at this one, my potential soulfinder is a call girl, please lord, let this be the one so I can save her from this life. And also her relationship status, owned? I don't really comprehend this. And as I put her file away I make up my mind for me to visit this one straight away, even if she isn't my soulfinder, I may be able to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay" I reply "is it okay if I come over in 30mins?"

"That will be fine Mr...?"

"Smith."

"Okay ! We'll see you here in 30."

After getting in a totally new cab I make my way to 595 priory av., the surrounding area looks Normal enough, but the further I go the more run down the city becomes, graphiti litters the walls of buildings and road and pavements have cracks on them.

When the taxi stops I get out and pay the taxi driver, he looks at me knowingly as I enter the building opposite.

Once in I am confronted by a small mousey haired girl punching up and down saying, "Mr smith! We are so glad you have made it, we have all the girls with Mr. Anthony right now for you to choose the girl you; most desire"

At her last words her lips quirk into a smile, then she says " if you follow me please sir"

I follow her down a concrete corridor with no windows and up a small concrete staircase and up to a door.

"Just knock and go in" she smiles and I knock on the door and go in, like she says.

I am slightly taken aback at the sight before me. There is one man, sitting in an arm chair looking down at about six woman, about my age and older, who are kneeling, knees apart , hair down, heads lowered looking at the floor, and hand in fists on their legs. They are wearing nothing but panties and ball gags.

Chapter three:

"Ah, Mr. Smith I believe?" The man in the arm chair says

"Yes, that's me" I say taking his hand and shaking it,

"So these are the currently available women, are you looking for anything particular?" He asks

"Yes" I say " I would like one around my age" I say and then telling him my age.

"Ah yes we have a girl that age, starlight, stand."

A dark haired girl shakes so violently as she kneels there she looks almost comical.

"STARLIGHT" the man shouts, then the girl who was shaking earlier stands, head bowed, frightens, I can tell by the way she stand ps, hiding behind her hair. Then the man speaks again.

"Do you mind if I just punish her, as she did not obey straight away?" He asks

"Um...sure" I say, not really sure what he's about to do,

"Good" he says then "starlight over my knee, now." He spits at her. She walks forward, trembling until she is close to him, then he puts her legs in between his and bends her over, then he spits "starlight you know what this is for, you must obey any mans orders straight away, as it says in the bible, and you don't want to go to hell do you?" She shakes her head vigorously "good, I thought so" he says "now I will give you fifteen then you will let this gentleman look at you okay?" And again she nods, "good, now ONE"

His hand flys through the air onto her black lace panties a slapping noise vibrates through the room, he rubs her panties and squeezes her but cheeks, then pushing her panties up her ass crack and spanking her again, "two" he says, by 5 she is screening through her gag and saliva is dribbling down her face. I turn away, I can't watch this, he is beating my potential soulfinder, I look at the women kneeling on the floor, each time he spanks the girl they all flinch, I know they all know what that feels like, giving in how easily he put her over his knee like it ip was a chore. I start at the first one, metal saying, "Chloe" to them none of them replied, so I know that this 'starlight' girl must be Chloe. The man says fifteen the spanks her one mor time. He releases her helps her send and then says, "now will you you obey starlight?" She nods "good" he says

Then he addresses me, "sorry about that, but starlight here is a bit, untrained. So what do you think of her?" I look at her and realise she now isn't wearing any panties either as the man had removed them during her spanking. I look her up and down, she's beautiful, perfect in every way, I move closer to her and in my mind say "Chloe?"

She replies "your my soulfinder, aren't you."


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY author person here, I'm really stuck on wills character... And also I'm not sure how this story's going to pan out, so you may have to wait a while for the next chapter... Also thx for my first reviews, I never thought people would read my story... Thx xx**

I reply "yes" I got that tingling sensation my brothers have talked about when they met their soul finders.

I turn to the man, "how much would it be if I bought her of you?"

He looks at me, bemused "€10,000"

I look him in the eye and say "sure, do you take card?"

He looks at me and realises I actually mean it, and in that moment he becomes more oily and says yes we do sir", then turning to Chloe he says "go and pack you things, get dressed and meet us in the lobby." She nods and walks off.

Once down in the lobby I use my family's card to pay for her, mentally telling dad that "she's costing me €10,000" then throwing up my walls so he can't get in to talk to me, then she appears, she is wearing high waisted, black skinny jeans and a floaty white blouse her hair is still down, though brushed and she's wearing high black stilettos. I smile at her, but her head is down in submission in front of the man who has beat her for, goodness knows how long.

I thank the man and shake his hand then walk out with her one step behind me, I hail a cab and ask for my hotel and the parting to be closed in perfect Dutch then turn to her and say "hi"

...

She still looks down, I think I'm going to have to order her so I say "look up." Im a brisk male voice mirroring the mans one, she flinches then does as she is told, the I say , "hello Chloe, you are beautiful, you are mine, you are my soulfinder." She looks up at me and smiles, then I say, "Chloe Elizabeth blossom porter, yes I know your name, speak to me."

Her mouth opens and closes twice then she says, "yes, you are my soulfinder sir." I stair at her, mouth open, hear she is, my soul finder, but she has been beaten and molded into a completely submissive woman, I shake my head then say " we're here, as the cab has stopped. I open the door and walk round to open hers, she says "thank you sir" as she steps out, and then bows her head as I pay the cab driver. I say, "hi my name is will Benedict, I live in America, me and my family are part of the savant net, that is how I found you Chloe."

We walk to my room and I start to unpack her things, putting her clothes in draws and hanging up dresses, she kneels at the wall by the door, head bowed, she did this as soon as we entered as though she is awaiting my instructions, I feel sorry for her, not knowing what her life has been like to make her this way, then I smile, she's MY soulfinder and I. Except her in any way she is.

The further into the suitcase the more wired the item, at the top were dresses and pants and panties and bras, whereas at the bottom there is rope, hand cuffs ball gags a blindfold, a paddle, a whip, zip ties, Ben wa balls and all sorts of different sex toys and but plugs. I shake at the sight of these but place then all in a draw together in the chest of draws. At the very bottom of the pile is a box, and in that a stack of letters and some photos, I walk over to the safe and put them in there so they would be safe from prying eyes. Then I sit down on the edge of the bed and say to Chloe "I'm taking you out tonight for diner okay?"

Chloe's perspective

I kneel by the door like I have been taught to do since I turned 13, when my family sold me to Mr. Anthony for money to feed themselves, since then I have been rented out to all manner of strange men, wanting a submissive girl to Lear at for a night or beat, or shag. But now I'm with my soulfinder and I'm nervous because I do not know what he wants of me, as I have only ever known men who know what they like, and will spank and beat until they get it.

Will benedict has just told me we will be going out to dinner tonight, i say "yes sir" willing him to order me to stand, my knees are killing me right now as I have been kneeling for almost 20mins as he unpacks my stuff, I'm nervous he will route around in my memory box, that has so many secrets in and is so precious to me, it hurts me on the inside to even think about anyone looking through it


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, author person again! So I want to wish all a happy late Easter (and sorry if you don't celebrate it) and I hope you all got LOADS of eggs, me? I got a lindor and a ferero Roche Easter egg.. Man my spelling can't even give autocorrect a clue in what I'm trying to write... Just um... Sound it out if you get to a REALLY badly spelt word.. I'm dyslexic by the way xx enjoy! Oh and also mum is mamon because that's what I call my mum xx okay last thing.. Do you think I should PG this thing down a little more... Because the last couple have chapters have been a little ummmmm...grey?**

Chapter four:

Before dinner Will took me out shopping, he said "I want you dressed beautifully tonight because you are my soulfinder and I Love you."

I still wonder why fate has drawn me to such a loving kind man, I wish it hadn't as my life might rub off onto his and corrupt this innocent, handsome, American man..

I think I love him, but I am so untrustworthy of this bond which binds us as my father left my mamon for some non-savant girl; so mamon, me and my three younger sisters were all left to fend for ourselves with only mamon's secret stash of money to live on. I know she was heart Brocken when he left her, but he seemed not to have any pain as he whisked his new love off on a boat to America.

So now I stand here in the finest clothing I have worn in a long, long time, it is a deep blue silk dress with a sweetheart neckline and lace then covering my shoulders and back, as I am very self conscious of the scars I have on my back, the dress finishes just mid thigh showing much on my legs, I change my hair to a more charcoal black and have it a bit more wavy and a bit shorter than normal as I think it goes well with the dresses overall look. I desire to make my lips a dark red and elongate my eyelashes, man my gift comes in handy when dolling myself up, I also make my legs a little bit longer, but not so much it's a lot of a noticeable difference, as I'm not sure Will knows my gift and it might be fun to make him guess.

Whilst slipping on some matching dark blue high heels I wonder what Will's gift is, I suppose it could be anything, there are so many possibilities, he could be a teleported or a mind reader.

With that thought I through my shields up as strong as I can get them as I don't like it when people route through my personal things.

Though despite being afraid of my life rubbing off on Will, I'm also rather nervous that will is rubbing off on me, when I'm around him I don't keep my head down constantly, it's like I'm drawn to look at his handsome, Hispanic face, his eyes reveal so much about him, it's one of the only ways I can really tell much about him, his body language barely reflects his actual mind language, if that's a thing.

After about 7 3/4 minuets I walk out of the room we will be sharing tonight into the presence of my Mr William Benedict, he gasps as I enter almost floating with excitement at his reaction of me in this dress. But happiness engulfs me as I almost hear his jaw drop to the ground.

Will's perspective:

When she enters I am flabbergasted, she looks, stunning, sexy and beautiful she's smiling at the ground, like she knows my reaction, and likes it. I stand and walk over to her, I am wearing some denim jeans with a white shirt and dinner jacket. Truth be told the place I have booked is not completely posh, but I wanted to bring up Chloe's self asteem. And I think I may have succeeded. I smile, I love her.


End file.
